Sakura an Akatsuki member
by Yami no Saku-chan
Summary: Sakura is dating Itachi, but what happens when Itachi and Kisame get sent away on a mission, she finds herself attracting the attention of the other Akatsuki members. What will happen to poor Sakura?LEMON,cussing
1. He leaves for a mission

**The paring is Sakurax****Akatsuki **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I suppose you already knew that.**

**Summary: Sakura is dating Itachi, but what happens when Itachi and Kisame get sent away on a mission, she finds herself attracting the attention of the other Akatsuki members. What will happen to poor Sakura?**

**Hope you like it and pl****ease review and don't flame thanks.**

**This**** is the sequel to ****Someone Loves You**

**Sakura an Akatsuki member**

**Chapter ****One:**

Sakura sat silently in her room in the Akatsuki base. Three years ago Itachi declared his love for her. Returning his feelings she left the Hidden Leaf Village to join Akatsuki with him. Since then the pair have been together.

But still, Sakura misses Naruto;he'd constantly cross her mind, wondering if she made the right choice to follow Itachi. Sakura was growing lonely and when Itachi came to her, she couldn't help but to follow him.

'Maybe I should go find Itachi, this is boring,' Sakura thought while sighing out loud.

Over the years Sakura has grown up, she had developed a more womanly figure with curves in all the right places. She no longer had a flat chest, as Naruto use to call it. She also grew taller, but is still short compared to the male members of Akatsuki.

'Fine Itachi, here I come' she said while smirking.

Sakura sat off her bed and walked towards the door**. **She placed a hand on the cold metal of the door knob. Exiting the room she walked into the direction of Itachi's room.

Moment's later she stood outside his door. Clenching an elegant knuckle she knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in," a voice called from the other side.

Sakura entered the room, closing the door behind her. She stood at the foot of Itachi's bed which he laid across. He studied her with a cold gaze; Sakura disliked the disheartened gleam he would often have pooling in his onyx hues, she'd often hope for him to change.

"Itachi-kun," Sakura said in a sweet voice, the kind a child would use when begging for something.

"Yes Sakura, do you want something?" Itachi asked her as he continued to look at her.

Sakura blushed; she was always blushing when around Itachi, especially when he was looking at her**.**

"Um Itachi, could I sit with you?" Sakura asked nervously, a blush still across her pale cheeks**.**

Itachi nodded patting an empty space on his bed with his hand, signalling for her to sit there. She sat besides him, crossing her legs and placing her hands on her knees. Itachi sat up, she leant her back against his shoulder.

"Itachi, I love you," Sakura whispered in a low voice.

"I feel the same," Itachi answered.

In union they turned their heads to face each other.

Sakura's blush deepened; their lips were so close to meeting.

Sakura parted her lips to speak but Itachi placed a gentle finger over them to silence her.

She looked in Itachi's onyx hues, he was smirking, that made her angry. Itachi seemed to notice that she was confused and angry.

His kissed her with a bruising force on the lips.

"Hmmm," Sakura moaned in his mouth.

He loved that noisewhile sheloved his sexy smile**.**

The pair fought for dominance, Itachi won.

Their lips parted.

"_Huff_ Itachi you're a really _huff _good kisser _huff_," Sakura said while panting.

"I know," Itachi replied as he laid back down.

Sakura crawled across the bed so that she was on top of Itachi, straddling him. Itachi smiled as she began to place chaste kisses on his cheek.

Sakura leaned into his ear and whispered in a low voice, "I will always love you Itachi-kun." The sensation from her hot breath against his sensitive ear made him shiver.

She kissed him on the lips, their tongues were dancing together**.**

Itachi stopped her; she moved her face away from his lips to look at him, a questioning expression on her face.

"I have to go on a mission," he told her in a soft voice.

"When do you come back?" Sakura said with slight panic, not wanting to be separated from him for too long.

"I don't know Sakura," He said her name in a loving way.

Nodding her head in understand, she climbed off his bed.

She watched sadly as Itachi draped his cloak over his shoulders and restocked kunai's into the pouches on his hips.

Moments later Itachi was gone, leaving her alone in the room.

'I will wait for you Itachi,' Sakura thought whist looking at the door he had just walked out of.

_-__The next day-_

Sakura felt empty without Itachi, she loved him as he loved her. She currently sat in the Akatsuki kitchen with Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Tobi. Deidara was looking at her with lustful eyes, as was Sasori.

'Why are they looking at me in that way? I only belong to Itachi-kun!' Sakura thought while looking at Sasori and Deidara**.**

"Sakura un," Deidara caught her attention, "can you come with me for a second?" He asked, forgetting to say un after his sentence**.**

"Uh sure, Deidara," Sakura answered as she followed Deidara out the room**.**

They entered Deidara's room. He went and sat on the bed, patting the empty space for her to sit next to him.

"What did you want Deidara?" Sakura asked, looking at him with a questioning gaze.

"Sakura un," Deidara started,"Itachi isn't going to be back for a while, so uh, please go out with me un," he pleaded.

Sakura blinked a couple of times, "WHAT?!" She yelled loudly.

"Shh!" Deidara placed his index finger over her plump lips, silencing her.

Deidara leaned in closer to her, so his lips were gently brushing the shell of her ear, "Sakura, I'm in love with you un," he whispered.

A heavy blush formed across Sakura's cheeks as Deidara began to nibble on her earlobe.

"Mm," Sakura tired to fight back a loud moan**.**

Deidara smirked when he heard her moan; he continued to nibble her ear**.**

Sakura took a firm grasp of Deidara's shirt, "D-Dei-dara ah p-please ah s-stop-p! I-I be-long t-too Ita ahh chi!" Sakura managed to say in-between moans.

Deidara's smirk grew bigger, "no," he whispered huskily into her ear.

Deidara ran a hand up Sakura's shirt, letting the mouth on his hand gently lick her stomach.

Sakura jumped as she felt something went against her toned abdomen, 'oh I forgot he has mouths on his hand….I can't betray Itachi, I love him!' Sakura thought as she moaned loudly, Deidara had a satisfied smirk across his features as he touched her in different places.

With his free hand Deidara began removing Sakura's bra, the other still licking Sakura's stomach.

'What? What is he doing? No Deidara, don't do that! Itachi where are you?!' Sakura thought as she looked for a solid object to hurt Deidara with.

"Hmm Sakura, you're all mine, and only mine un," Deidara whispered huskily in her ear**.**

Sakura's gaze fell on a thick black book**. **She attempted to reach for the book but her and Deidara's compromising position made it hard for her to reach**.**He was lying on top of her, he started taking off her shirt, pulling it over her head, he carelessly threw it to the ground**.** Deidara eyed her creamy breast and the delicate pink buds, awaiting his touch.

Sakura looked to Deidara, then her bare breast, a blush formed across her cheeks when she saw the lustful gleam in Deidara's single blue hue. Deidara's smirk grew bigger when he noticed her blush**.**

'Mine! Only mine, un' Deidara repeated in his head over and over again**.**

Deidara took his hand over Sakura's breast so the mouths were licking and sucking the perked pink buds**.**

"Ahh.....ohhhh.....Dei...da...ra...Ahhhhhhhh!" Sakura moaned Deidara's name**.**

_-In the kitchen-_

Sasori, Tobi and Hidan could hear Sakura's echoing moans and screams**. **Hidan had an angry expression on his face while Sasori looked bored and irritated, as for Tobi; well he has a mask on so nobody could tell what expression he harvested on his face.

'Deidara I'm going to kill you for touching my Cherry Blossom, she's mine and mine only,' Sasori thought while looking at the door**.**

'Fuck you Deidara! You don't touch what belongs to me idiot!' Hidan thought while he was giving a killer aura**.**

'Tobi is a good boy, why is Sakura-chan screaming Tobi wonders?' Tobi asked himself**.**

Sasori stood up, gaining Hidan's attention**.**

"Were the hell are you going?" Hidan asked, looking pissed**.**

"To stop Deidara from hurting my Cherry Blossom," Sasori exclaimed, though a bored expression was still on his face.

"Fine, I'm coming with you!" Hidan said without actually cussing this time**.**

Sasori nodded his head**. **

Sasori and Hidan walked up the stairs to the second floor**.**

_-In __Deidara's room-_

Sakura is lying half-naked under Deidara, his hands still sucking her breast. Deidara got closer to Sakura's stomach; he started to lick the pale flesh**.**

"Ahh...Deidara....ahh....more…ahhh...give...me...ahhh...more...ahhhhhh....Deidara!" Sakura moaned and pleaded, beginning to enjoy what Deidara is doing to her body.

'Wait no! I can't like it! What am I doing? I'm a virgin!' Sakura thought while her forehead was sweating**.**

Just then the door was kicked down.

"WHAT THE HELL UN?!?!?!" Deidara yelled as he met the blazing gazes of Sasori and Hidan.

"What the hell are you doing here un?" Deidara asked looking at them with a raised eyebrow**.**

"Taking you out of the room, bitch!" Hidan said while glaring at Deidara**.**

Sasori looked at Sakura; shewas lying on the bed half-naked with her eyes half closed**.**

Hidan took Deidara's arm and dragged him out of the room**. **Sasori walked over to Sakura, stopping when he was standing in front of her**. **He took off his cloak and gave it to her**.**

"Are you Okay?" Sasori asked with concern.

"I'm fine Sasori, thanks," Sakura answered as she tried to sit up on the bed, Sasori helped her**.**

"Thank you," she whispered**.**

"You are welcome," Sasori said as he left the room.

Leaving Sakura sitting there alone, her fragile body covered in an Akatsuki cloak.

The door was still on the floor**.**

"Why? Why did he to that to me?" Sakura asked herself**.**

She moved her body so her legs were dangling off the edge of the bed. She hugged Sasori's cloak towards her body, taking in his familiar cent.

Steadily Sakura left Deidara's room and headed towards her own.

Silently she laid on her bed, closing her eyes she drifted asleep.

**End chapter 1**

**Hope you like it please review and tell me if you want me to continue**

**Thanks for reading**

**Pls don't flame thank you**


	2. Weird day

**This have been beta read by Heaven Will Blaze I thank her so much.**

**Hank you!**

**Chapter 2:  
**

Sakura shifted a little as she slowly regained consciousness; light fluttering into the room from the slit drapes. There were a set of arms wrapped around her neck in a tight yet lovable embrace. Her emerald orbs fluttered open, adjusting to the dimness of the room almost immediately; who was in her bed?

"Mmm Sakura-san..." a boy mumbled.

'Wait a minute, was that Tobi?' Sakura wondered, panic raising upon realization that Tobi was in her room.

Sakura turned slowly to be met with a sleeping Tobi, his arm gently draping over her. She tried to pry his hands from her form, but found that the boy only held on tighter.

What the hell is he doing! I belong only to Itachi!" Upon that thought, there were reflections of the sweet times she had had with Itachi before he left to go on a mission.

"Sakura, un!" Deidara yelled, bursting into the room.

He looked to see Tobi hugging Sakura, and immediately got angry. If anyone were to look at his face, they would be able to tell that Tobi would pay for sleeping with Sakura.

Sakura looked at him with a small smile, remembering her position with Tobi. "Uh, hey, Deidara."

"Tobi, un!" Deidara yelled furiously.

Tobi woke up in a haste, hearing the scream from Deidara's lungs. Before him, stood his angry sempai, arms crossed, blue-eyed gaze directed towards him and Sakura.

"Umm, hey, sempai!" Deidara's one visible eye narrowed slightly.

Tobi tilted his head in a confused manner as to why his sempai is here.

"Get away from Sakura NOW!"

Tobi immediately leaped from the bed and landed on his butt. He tilted his head upwards to look at his sempai and shuddered a bit.

"Uhh... Bye sempai! Leader is calling for Tobi!" He did a few quick hand signs and disappeared in a puff of thick smoke.

"Tobi, that little shit," Deidara mumbled to himself. "I'm so going to kill him."

"Um... Deidara?"

Sakura quickly received his attention, as he turned to face her. "What is it, Sakura-Chan, un?"

"Get the HELL out of my room NOW." She screamed, throwing pillows violently at the blond bomber, who ran out of the room as fast as his legs would allow, catching a few pillows in the process.

Kakuzu, whom had heard all the ruckus between the pair, exited his room. Looking to the left, he spied a reddened Deidara holding two pillows, an expression of shock plastered onto his features.

"What happened?" The masked-nin looked at the tightly closed door nearest to the blond, raising a brow.

"Nothing, un." He replied, dropping the pillows from his arms and turned away, walking down the hallway to escape embarrassment and questions.

Kakuzu scooped up the pillows from the floor and knocked on Sakura's door.

"Who is it?" Asked a muffled voice from behind the door.

"Kakuzu." He coughed, clearing his throat and shuffling his feet a little.

"Oh, come in."

Kakuzu took the knob in his hand and pushed the door open, stepping through. His eyes scanned the room for his target, eventually settling on her, standing near the bed. He handed the pillows back to her, money green eyes locked onto her own.

"Here."

"Thanks." She smiled, taking the pillows from him and tossing them onto her bed.

He nodded curtly, as if she were his superior. "What happened?"

Sakura flushed a bright red, matching her hair quite nicely. Her eyes flicked to the ground and she grunted in discomfort.

"Deidara... Well... He burst into my room and saw me... Well... He saw me when I was in my underwear..." She sighed upon finished, feeling her cheeks burning.

The masked man stared at her for a moment. Deidara had seen her in her underwear and she had gotten angry and thrown things at him for no other reason but that? Women were hard to understand.

"I see." His voice tone was understanding and somewhat caring.

She giggled and smiled at him once more, feeling a little less embarrassed now that she believed he understood and would not be perverted.

Kakuzu did not wish to waste any more time in the room, seeing as there was nothing more that he had to return or do for the girl.

"I'm going to go."

She tilted her head to the side in question, bubblegum pink brows furrowed. "Where are you off to?"

He turned to face where he had come from and began to walk out.

"To count money."

With that, he shut the door behind him and walked back to his room; where his possessions awaited his arrival.

Now that he was gone, there was time for Sakura to review past events and think. She sat own on her bed, crossing one leg over the other and stared up at the ceiling.

"It was weird, yesterday..." She voiced aloud. "I mean, Deidara almost raped me, and Sasori and Hidan had to rescue me..."

It was all so strange; why had they come to her rescue? Why had she almost been raped? Nobody dared give her any glances while Itachi was around, probably because he knew that they felt something for his blossom. Now that he wasn't there to protect or be with her, they could stare at her with lust as much as they pleased and maybe even attempt to steal her heart. What were they thinking?

Sakura stood from her sitting position, feeling thankful that she had already swiftly put on her clothes before Kakuzu entered her room. He was a powerful nin, and she doubt that he would take no for an answer.

She looked to her door with a long sigh, feeling her heart begin to race. She knew that she had to go and eat with the others; the others who looked at her with such strange lust, the others who wanted her for themselves. What if something bad happened to her body? What would Itachi think of her then?

With a final intake of air, she strode towards her door and opened it gently, stepping out of her room, and then closing it behind her. A door opening to the other end of the hallway made her jump. All at once, her heartbeat quickened, in fear of a repeat of yesterday with Deidara. Much to her surprise, it was something far more humorous. Hidan charged out of the room, being chased by a red-faced Konan, who had her fists balled in the air.

"HIDAN, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" She cried, throwing various items at him through blind fury.

"Never, bitch!" Hidan laughed, but only briefly, because a shoe struck him right in the face.

'What's going on...?' Sakura mentally questioned herself, raising a brow towards the pair.

Konan's eyes went from the back of Hidan, to Sakura, and her eyes widened in delight at the girls' questioning expression. She chuckled, stopping the chase in front of her.

"Hello, Sakura."

Sakura looked upwards to meet her gaze and gave her a small smile full of confusion.

"Uhmn... Hi... What's going on?"

Konan smacked her lips together, as if she were preparing to tell a long, adventurous tale. "Well, Hidan stole my shampoo, and-"

"-and what, bitch? I fucking need it!" The Jashinist interrupted, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Konan turned to the priest, face reddening once more. "No, you don't, Hidan, now give it the fuck back before I fucking kill you!" Upon finishing, she lunged at him with a hiss, but he somehow managed to dodge.

Sakura wasted no time in escaping the calamity. She took off down the hall, away from danger and the chase.

"See you later!" She called, waving without looking back.

Once she had gotten a few good meters away, she stopped her run and starting walking. There was cold sweat forming on her face, probably because she hadn't exercised in a while. She stopped, brushing a hand across her forehead with a sigh.

"That was close..." She mumbled, trying to slow her breathing.

She blinked once slowly, and when her eyes reopened, they revealed a certain redhead puppet standing before her, eye to eye, auburn and emerald clashing.

The pinkette's eyes widened and she abruptly leapt back, mouth agape and brows furrowed with shock and anger.

"WHAT THE HELL, SASORI?" She yelled, but received no answer.

The redhead smirked, his perfect wooden lips curling upwards at one side. She hadn't even realized that puppets were capable of being amused, let alone smirking. It seemed as though today was getting stranger and stranger by the minute.

There was a sudden 'poof' and thick grey smoke surrounded the two, making Sakura cough in more shock and irritation. Sasori was replaced by Tobi, who was most likely grinning childishly at her under his silly orange mask. As the smoke cleared, the girl could only blink and stare for a few moments. She was feeling a little slower than most days, probably because of all the action that had occurred earlier.

"T-Tobi...?" She finally managed to say. "That... was you?"

The boy seemed rather amused that she had fallen for little optical illusion, and nodded rapidly. "Yup, it was only Tobi. TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

No, Tobi was an annoying boy. She backed away from him a bit before shrugging and agreeing. "Uhmn... Yeah, sure..."

She wasted no time in escaping from the boy that was now clapping happily. She walked past him eagerly, without stopping or looking back. She didn't hate Tobi, she just found him rather irritating at certain times. She rounded a corner and finally came to where she wanted to be; the stairs. As soon as she travelled downstairs and through the door at the bottom, she would be able to eat and satisfy her growing hunger.

She reached the top, but halted when she heard footsteps coming from behind her. Assuming it was Tobi once again; she closed her eyes and cast her head upwards. He had probably followed her for some creepy reason, like to be told once more that he was a good boy. She reopened her eyes and turned, but found, instead of the orange annoyance, a stoic Kakuzu staring down at her.

"Oh! Hey, Kakuzu. Are you going to get some food, too?"

He nodded once, being a man of very few words. She smiled and pulled herself beside him, grabbing his right arm in both of hers, as if they were having a romantic walk by the water. Though she could not see behind his mask, she had a feeling that he was blushing a dark pink colour.

"Let's go down together!" She giggled.

Upon walking down the stairs and entering the brightened kitchen, she released the masked-nin's arm and observed who was present. There was Sasori, Pein, Zetsu, and... Tobi?

'What the hell?' Her brows furrowed in confusion. 'Wasn't Tobi upstairs? How'd he get down here so fast?' .

She shook her thoughts off, but still had a strange feeling-as she always seemed to have-towards the masked boy. He had secrets that were deep and most likely known only by few; what were they?

She walked towards the table and took a seat in front of Sasori, gazing at him a bit before directing her attention to the delicious food surrounding her. His eyes, which were glued to a blue-covered novel when before she had come, were now on her, staring into her emerald orbs with hidden lust and desire.

'Sakura, my beautiful cherry blossom,' He thought longingly. 'I will hand you over to no one.'

Pein, who was sitting next to Sasori, took his eyes from his meal and looked to her.

"Sakura," He said in his deep, handsome voice. "Are you alright?"

The blossom blushed a bit and nodded timidly. In reality, she had a secret place for the pierced man in her heart. She always loved the way he looked at her, and how fast he had agreed to allow her to stay with them in Akatsuki, while the other members had doubts about her betraying them and giving their whereabouts away to her old village. She had never dreamed of doing such a thing, because she had grown an attachment to not only Itachi, but all of them, in a way. She would stay her for as long as time would allow, even despite the various looks she received when her love wasn't around.

They loved her and whether she knew it or not didn't matter. They felt it extremely unfair that only Itachi was allowed to lay a hand on her. He would give them a deadly glare whenever they looked at her as though they wanted her, to tell them that she was his and only his. She was his possession, and perhaps that was something that they just couldn't accept.

"Yes," She finally replied. "I'm fine, Pein-Sama."

The carrot haired man sighed and shook his head in a mix of aggravation and exhaustion.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Pein?" He asked, still looking at her with his mysterious orbs.

She flushed a bright pink once again and nodded. "Sorry, Pein..."

It made her cheeks burn all the more because of the fact that she had just addressed him without any respectful suffix. In a way, she felt rebellious.

"It's fine." He could feel glares all around him, all admirers of the fair cherry blossom.

Just as sudden as he had before, Hidan ran through the kitchen door, Konan's half empty shampoo bottle clutched in his hands. Right after him, sped a fuming Konan, hair a mess and eyes blazing like an erupting volcano. They both stopped near the table, arms at their sides, as if they were going to have a showdown.

"Hidan, you asshole, give it back!" She grit her teeth, glaring at the priest.

"Like hell I will, bitch!"

Sakura didn't understand why they were fighting over a bottle of shampoo that could easily be replaced in stores. She rolled her eyes and sighed, resting her chin on the wooden table.

"Hidan," Pein's voice boomed. "Give Konan back her shampoo, and Konan, be quiet." He sounded a little angry, himself.

"Fine," He tossed the bottle to the blue haired woman and sat himself down beside Sakura, frustrated that he had not gotten his way.

Konan caught the bottle and turned to walk from the room, angry with Hidan, but glad that she had received her hair product back.

Sakura turned to Hidan and moved the back of her hand against his cheek. "Hidan," She said softly. "Are you alright?"

The Jashinist's cheeks burned bright red and he gave a quick nod, turned away. "Yeah, thanks..." He mumbled.

Like Deidara, Hidan wasn't very straightforward when he wanted something, and it would take him a lot of time to even ask Sakura on a simple date. Sasori, on the other hand, liked to take things nice and slow, so that Sakura would grow accustomed to him and not become angry with him by asking her as soon as her lover leaves her side. Pein was an arcane wisdom; she didn't know if he felt like the others did because he showed no signs in his body language or speech. Tobi was the same. She felt as though he were merely a playful boy and nothing more. Kakuzu looked like the same old Kakuzu to her; why would he favor her over his money? Lastly, Zetsu and Konan didn't show much interest in her at all, but then again, she didn't think that Konan liked girls sexually.

Sakura smiled and nodded once. "You're welcome."

Was she flirting with them at all? In their perverted minds, she _always_ was.

Sasori and Kakuzu stared at Hidan and Sakura with burning jealousy and she realized it even before she took a glance their way.

'Itachi, if only you were here. They wouldn't dare look at me then.'

"Hidan, why are you blushing?" Zetsu's light side asked, making the priest's cheeks redden even more. "Don't you care rape her!" The dark side growled, rage evident in his tone.

Sakura nearly face palmed right there. 'Don't tell me Zetsu has these feelings for me as well.' She thought, fear evident on her face.

What if Zetsu showed his love by hunting her down and gobbling her up, maybe hoping that she would always be with him or something along those lines. How could she know what they all did when they fell in love?

"The hell I will!" He retorted angrily, mouth set to a cruel scowl.

"Silence." Pein intervened to shut them up and prevent an argument.

The pinkette stood from her seat, having eaten already, and decided to venture up to her room and stay there while the tension eased a bit.

"I'm going to write Itachi a letter," She stated, turned and jogging towards the door. "Bye, guys!"

The men all glanced at one another, urging someone to make a move, daring someone to hit of their cherry blossom.

-Sakura's room-

Sakura took a seat on a chair near a writing desk and pulled out a pen and a sheet of blank paper. Today, she would write a letter to her lover to let him know what was going on with her and the other members.

Dear Itachi,

I think the others are crazy! I mean, hell, they look at me so ravenously sometimes, that it makes me feel as though they're planning to eat me! So many strange things have been happening since you've left, and I really hope that you return to rescue me from this madness soon, Ita-kun.

Love, Sakura.

She rose from her seat and walked to an open window in her room, where a messenger bird was perched. Gently, she tucked the tiny slip of paper into the bird's beak and sent it off, knowing her love would receive the letter quite soon.

"Itachi..." She whispered.

-With Deidara and Tobi-

Deidara chased Tobi down the long hallways of the Akatsuki base, speeding up in high hopes of catching the annoying boy.

"Tobi, un! GET THE HELL BACK HERE!"

"But sempai," Tobi panted, speeding up. "What did Tobi do wrong?"

Deidara said nothing, and hissed as he quickened his pace. "I'LL KILL YOU, UN!"

All members of the base, suffered from hours of pointless running and screaming, resulting in very angry Akatsuki residents.

-Two days later-

A letter from her dear love Itachi came in the mail, delivered to her by Zetsu. Eagerly, she ripped the envelope open and tossed the paper to the ground, taking in every letter that appeared on the sheet.

Dear Sakura,

I'm sorry that I cannot be with you when you are having such problems, but I can assure you that they will not harm you. They are aware that if they do, they will have an encounter with my Sharingan upon my return.

Remember, as you read the next line, that I love you very much... but the others do as well, and I will allow you to be shared with them. Of course, this is only if you desire, my blossom.

Love, Itachi.

"Share me?" She pondered aloud, rereading the letter from the beginning. "I'm not sure... My heart only longs for Itachi, but..." She bit her lower lip. "What if I begin to have feelings for them?"

And Sakura knew, deep within her mind, that this would happen. She would develop feelings for the other members like she had with Itachi, and maybe she had even already had them. Now, with consent from Itachi, she would feel no guilt in doing anything with them.

**End chapter 2 **

**Beta read by: Heaven Will Blaze**

**she did this awhile ago but now i replace it. **

**The other two chapters will be rewritten, so just wait for that and then a new chapter will probably appear xD **

**See ya! :)  
**


	3. Nightmare

_**It has been a really long time and i'm so happy for all the reviewers i have gotten from you**__** all**__**and i hope you will like this chapter sorry if it is to short i don't have so many ideas for this chapter that is why it may be a little short.**_

**Sakura an akatsuki member**

**Chapter 3 ;**

Sakura is sitting on her bed still thinking about what Itachi wrote to her.

'what will I do? I love Itachi but will I fall for the other akatsuki members as well?' she thought thinking it over again.

A dark shadow was leaning on the door watching her every move.

Sakura looks up slowly as she felt that someone was watching her. What she sees makes her scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"She stopped screaming and now She was breathing heavily. "Sasuke huff is that huff you?" she asked the shadow full with fear in her voice, she has started to shiver at his gaze.

"..." she didn't get a response from the shadow and why would she think that it is Sasuke?

The shadow started to move forward very slowly as to not scare her away. Sakura looks at his feet not letting her eyes go of from his steps. At every step he takes she backs away to the wall that is right behind her. The shadow is now right in front of her bed. She still couldn't see clearly who it was. Sakura's back is now leaning at the wall. Her eyes has widened with fear. The shadow takes his hand closer to Sakura's shoulder.

She has been screaming and no one of the akatsuki are here?

"Doon't touc-ch me," she whispered quietly when his hand was right over her shoulder but he ignored her pleads.

He takes down his hand slowly to make her more frightened. Sakura looks at his hand that is almost touching her bare shoulder. When she feels his cold hand on her shoulder she got a shiver up her spin. The man did hand signs and lit up the room with light. Now Sakura could clearly see him. He has dark spiky hair and his eyes they were sharingan?

"Who are you?" she asked surprised that there was one more who has the eyes sharingan?.

The man in front of her smirked. "You can call me Madara, Sakura," how he said her name made her shiver even more then before.

He reaches out to take her hand in his and he kissed her palm softly. He let go of her hand having his eyes on her. "I will have to leave now blossom," he said as he started to disappear in a puff of smoke.

All the tension in the room lifted as he left. Sakura sighed in relief and lied herself on her bed having her eyes on the spot where the man was standing.

"Who was that?" She said quietly, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Dream (nightmare to be exact)**

**Sakura is in a world where everything are black. She can only see darkness and nothing else.**

**"Where am I?" she asked to no one in particular.**

**She saw something moving to her in a fast a blink of the eye he stopped in front of here and smiled.**

**Sakura's eyes widened. "Sa-sauske-kun?" She asked her eyes widened in surprise and fear of seeing him again after three years.**

**He smirks down at her."Sakura you betrayed my trust." He said and continues."You left Konoha with Itachi and is now residing in the akatsuki. You betrayed my trust..." He said darkly and disappeared in the darkness.**

**Sakura looked down sadly. Her eyes with light tears.  
Suddenly a new shadow appeared before her.**

**"Ka-kashi-sensei?" she asked her voice a bit raspy.**

**"Sakura you were always the one on my team that was weak and now you finally betrayed our village?" He said as his eyes glared at her small form.**

**"Kakashi-sensei I-I-"She tried to form the words so say anything in her defense while the tears were forming in her eyes, but she couldn't. It was true she did betray the village and what can she say in her defense?Nothing.**

**She silently cried in front of her former sensei.**

**"A shinobi should never cry before their enemy Sakura." He said and disappeared in the darkness.**

**'Enemy.' she thought as she cried. 'I'm his enemy now...Why did i leave Konoha? Cause they always did hurt me! and Naruto, and Sauske left me! Itachi didn't leave me! he always took care of me!' she thought with determination.**

**She takes her tears away with her hand, smiling as she remembers why she left konoha.**

**A new shadow appeared before her.**

**"Naruto?" She asked shocked.'Naruto? Why are you here`,' she thought sadly. She adores Naruto as a brother.**

**Naruto looks down sadly. "Sakura-chan,"he said. "I don't believe it! I don't believe that you have left Konoha to join the akatsuki!" He lifted his head up to look her in the eye.**

**Sakura turns her eyes elsewhere as she don't want him to see her eyes full with sadness.**

**"Naruto.I 'm sorry." She said as the tears starts to pour down on her face.**

**Naruto's face got shocked. "You-You did leave the village? And you didn't got kidnapped?" He asked shaken.**

**"Naruto sniff I didn't get sniff kidnapped..." She finally told him the truth but will he believe her words?**

**"Sakura-chan..." His eyes got all teary.**

**"Naruto i'm sorry." She apologized again with a sad expression on her face.**

**"Sakura i don't know you anymore." He said before he disappeared.**

**"Naruto..." she said and cried softly in the darkness. 'I'm sorry Naruto...'**

**"Sakura!" she could hear the voice from her former best friend Ino.**

**She looks up looking for the voice in witch direction it did came from.**

**"Sakura! I'm so happy that you left Konoha!Now i can have Sauske-kun for myself! Hahhahahahahahaha" Ino's laughs echoed in the room full with darkness.**

**And that made Sakura angry. "Ino! Just shut up! Just shut up!" She yelled as the tears pours down strongly on her fave.**

**"Sakura you are weak HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She heard and slowly the voice disappeared from her.**

**'Ino...why?why? why did you...' She thought.**

**"Blossom," she heard Madara's voice call her.**

**He is now standing before her very eyes.**

**"Madara," she hissed.**

**He smirks. "Now blossom don't be angry this is only a dream." He stated.**

**"Only a dream you say?" She asked and spits on him."are you showing me this dream!"She screamed at him.**

**"There you are wrong blossom." He said.**

**"What do you mean?"She angrily asked him.**

**"Somewhere in your unconscious side decides what you dream of. Dear blossom," He explained.**

**"Then why are you here?" She asked and raised a eyebrow.**

**He smirks at her."It means you love me and that you care for me," he said and slowly disappears.**

**Sakura's mouth got wide in shock. "I DO NOT LOVE YOU!" she yelled.**

**"Sakura we hate you!" it echoed.**

**"We hate you,", "we hate you,". "we hate you."**

**She cries and hits her stomach with her fist. She coughed up blood and falls down onto the dark floor, her eyes are slowly closing.**

**End dream (nightmare)**

Sakura starts to wake up from her nightmare.  
Her eyes are red and puffy.

Sakura's pov (point of view)

'So it was only a dream,' I thought sadly as i remember the dream, what happened in it and how they looked at me, their eyes full with anger and sadness. 'it was more like a nightmare.'

I touch my red puffy eyes to feel that i was still crying? "Why?" I asked silently to myself."Why do i continue to cry?" The tears pours down madly on my face.

My mouth is smiling while my eyes are crying. Slowly the door opens to my room but i ignored it and contiune to smile and cry.

"Sakura," it was Sasori who called my name.

I didn't get him an answer i just continued so cry silently while smiling.

"Sakura are you ok?" He was now siting beside me on the bed hugging me.

I hug him back crying into his chest. He hugs me tighter an attempt to calm me.

after 1 hour of crying (normal pov)

Sasori is sitting on Sakura's bed having her in his arms. She is sleeping in his embrace.

"Sakura did you have a nightmare again?" He softly asked.

When Sakura left konoha she would have nightmares about her friends and even her family. The only one who knows about her nightmares is Itachi. She didn't know that Sasori knows about her nightmares as well.

"I will always stay beside your side," he softly said as he pets her on the head.

Sakura smiles in sleep. "Sasori thank you," she mumbles in sleep.

Sasori smiles softly at her sleeping form. "You welcome," he softly responded to her.

_OUTSIDE Sakura's door_

Deidara is looking at Sakura. And Sasori with jealousy. 'so unfair un, ' he thought staring angry at sasori's very pleased face as he is caressing Sakura's beautiful pink hair.

Deidara sighs and closed the door. 'Next time i will get her un,' he thought with determination with doing so, make her fall in love with him first.

Deidara walked to his own room silently.

_With Tobi_

Tobi is smirking under his mask and whispers darkly, "You belong to me blossom."

He is sitting on the couch watching telletapies. "Tobi is a good boy!" He exclaimed in his usually childish voice.

The living room is connected to the stairs. The second floor is were all the bedrooms and two bathroom are. The leader's bedroom is connected to his office where the akatsuki have their meetings and so on.

**Chapter 3; end **

I think i will end it here, hope you like it even thou it was a bit sad

Leave reviewers thank you. I need a beta for this that i know, sorry about the errors, hope you like it anyway!  
Anyway i can say this! I'M FINALLY BACK! I HAVE GOTTEN THE FEELING BACK! TO WRITE AGAIN! I WILL UPDATES MY OTHERS TOO WHEN I HAVE SOME IDEAS, WELL NO FLAMES THANK YOU XD, I'm tired of flames.

Yay i'm finally back!


	4. The picture that got them all angry

Warning: A bit of a lemon in here! Sorry about the OOC, but i had to make them out of character so it would be funny too, i hope you like it!

Here is chapter 4, sorry about the long wait (again) i have been drawing pictures of sakura with some akatsuki members Xd I think I will finish this story before my others ones, what you think?

**Sakura an akatsuki member chapter 4:**

_(normal pov)_

Sakura is sleeping on her bed while hugging a red head. Her face is in his chest, she snuggles closer to the warm feeling and hugs him tightly. Sasori is embracing Sakura back and he is asleep as well. His face is in her hair, breathing in the sweet scent.

The door slowly opens to their room leaving no sound so to not wake them up. The person got a shocked expression on her face (AN:yes it is Konan!)

'Awwww they are sleeping together i gotta tell Pein and take a picture!' Konan thought with a devious grin on her face.

She takes out a camera from her pocket and takes some photos of he two. She smiles as she put the camera back in her pocket.

'Now then gotta show Pein!' Konan giggles as she walked out and closed the door silently after herself.

Sasori slowly opens his eyes as he heard a womens giggles. 'Konan,' He thought as he is now staring at the sleeping form of sakura.

Sasori smiles and a thin blush covered his cheek as he saw her pink bra. Her shirt has been moved up over her breasts. Sasori carefully takes his fingers on her shirt.

"Mmmmm..Sasori-sama Mmmm."He heard her mumble in her sleep.

'Sasori-sama?' He smiled at her very cute face when she is clinging onto him and hugging him.

Sasori grabs her shirt softly with his fingers and slowly pulls it down over her breasts. "Mmmmm Sasori dame!" She moaned softly as which halted Sasori from pulling her shirt down. He now stares at her blushing face. 'What is she dreaming of?' He thought amused that she is dreaming of him.

He started to pull down her shirt again to see what will happen. "Mmmm, Sasori-sama dame! Not there!" Sakura is blushing madly and she is sweating.

Sasori raised an eyebrow at her sleep-talking. 'I should wake her up,' He thought nodding to himself.

"Sakura," he said her name softly. But it looked like she couldn't hear him. He takes his mouth closer to her ear and whispers softly, "Sakura," he breathed heavily on her ear.

Sakura slowly opens her eyes to look into Sasori' eyes. "Huh. Sasori why are you here?" She asked groggily.

Sasori smirked. "I said i would stay with you didn't I?"

Sakura thought for a minute and remembered what happened yesterday. "Oh..." she said dumbfounded.

"Sakura I can see your bra," Sasori stated carefully eying her.

"Ehh?" Sakura asked and looked down. Indeed you could see her bra and her stomach, Sakura blushed and pulled down her shirt. "Sasori you pervert!" She yelled blushing madly.

Sasori smirked. "Shhh," he takes his index finger on her plump lips. "The others can hear you," he said softly.

Sakura blushed even more then before, staring into Sasori's crimson eyes.

_(AN: so you like the little SasoriSakura? This is for you all because i made you wait ! again...hehe sorry been drawing to much ya know? Anyway on with the story!)_

_(__Whit Konan (normal pov) _

Konan knocks softly onto Pein's door.

"Come in," he called from his office.

Konan takes her fingers on the handle, she opens the door slowly.

She walks in and closes the door after herself.

Pein looked up from his paperwork. "Ahh Konan you need something?" He asked and raised an eyebrow at her being in his office. As a reply he gets a grinning Konan. And now he raised his other eyebrow at her action. "Konan?" He asked unsure if he even want to know what is up her sleeves.

"Pein," she said grinning.

"Yes?" He asked her.

"I have something you would love to see," her grinning became bigger.

"And what is that?" He asked her. 'just get over with it, ' he thought as he mentally rolled his eyes at Konan .

"Here," She handed him a camera. "Look at those pictures when i am not here," she said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Pein sighed when she left. He is inspecting the camera carefully as to see if she has set a trap on it but it didn't looked like it so he set on the camera meeting with...

_With the other akatsuki members n the kitchen. (AN:This will be funny!)_

Tobi, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu are sitting round the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"WHAT THE HELL!" They all heard their leader yell.

"What was that about un?" Deidara questioned the group.

"Why the hell should I know!" Hidan yelled.

Deidara rolled his eyes at Hidan.

"Tobi is a good boy...Why is leader-sama angry? Tobi wonders?" Tobi said as he looks at his sempai.

Deidara shrugged. "I don't know un," for once he didn't yell at Tobi.

"Ok, Sempai!" Tobi said happily.

"..." Deidara sweatdroped at Tobi for always being darn happy all the time!

"Is sempai ok?" Tobi asked waving his hands desperately before a unmoving Deidara.

"..." Deidara stared blankly at nothing.

Tobi panicked. "Deidara-sempai! Deidara-sempai are you dead. Deidara-sempai! Tobi will save you!" Tobi yelled and takes his hands to shake Deidara but before he even could touch Deidara he was hit hard on the head.

"Shut up un!" Deidara yelled at Tobi annoyed.

"KONAN!EXPLAIN THIS!"They heard Pein yell something again.

They all sweatdroped. Konan walks into the kitchen while grinning.

"What did you do un?" Deidara asked.

Konnan only grins as she walk to the fridge.

"Tell us what the hell happened!" Hidan yelled furiously.

Konan rolled her eyes at the cussing man. "Yeah, yeah, I showed him this," she said and turns around to show them the pictures.

All: "..."

Tobi faints (he is a good boy after all (not!)).

Deidara's face became red in anger! You even could see her bra and panties in the picture. Hidan's face got open in shock. Kakuzu was unmoving. Zetsu argued with himself.

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Konan starts to laugh madly. She falls onto the floor laughing her head of hardly. "Hahahahahahahahaha!"

(Back to Sasori and Sakura, normal pov )

Sasori slowly takes away his finger from her plump lips and instead he kisses her softly.

'Sasori?' She thought but soon enough she kissed him back.

Sasori takes his left hand slowly to her panties, he places his hand over her panties.

Sakura got a bit wet down there when he is having his hand there over her panties that is hiding her womanhood from his eyes to see.

Sasori takes his right hand to hold her behind the head, pressing her into his kiss.

"Mmmm," Sakura moans into the kiss and she closes her eyes letting the sweet kiss take over. She wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her body onto him.

Sasori smiles when she is starting to accept his kiss, he rubs her hidden jewel spot over her panties, he feels that she is getting wet by his touch.

Sakura opens her eyes to look at Sasori's, "Mmmm..." she closed her eyes again and pulls him to her, she starts to take over the kiss, she is staring to kiss him with need, she takes in her tongue past his lips and licks around in his cavern.

Sasori became a bit surprised that she started to kiss him so, but he kissed her back with the same force. He continues to rub her hidden jewel gently.

(Whit Pein normal pov) (AN: Hahaha you got to wait! But i hope you like it so far ne? Give me plenty of reviewers (comments) if you like it!)

Pein has thrown the camera onto the floor. He is glaring at the stupid camera. 'Konan,' He thought evilly.

He walks out from his office to go down to the others. He walks slowly trough the corridor, When he paces Sakura's door he glares at it and contiune to walk.

In a while he got to the stairs, he walks down hearing Konan's laughter. "Hahahahahahahaha!" He sighed angrily, he continues to walk down the stairs.

He walks into the kitchen seeing Konan onto the floor clutching her stomach while laughing.

"Konan," Pein called calmly. All the others turn their heads to look at him.

Konan stopped laughing and raised her up on her feet, inhaling a breath of air, "What's wrong Pein?" she asked innocently.

Pein glared. "You know what is wrong," he said calmly.

"Mmmm...Do I?" She asked him innocently having a finger under her chin in a thinking mode.

"Yes," he said calmly. 'I will kill her if she doesn't explain the picture!' Pein thought gritting his teethes mentally.

"Oh..." They all waited for her to explain. "I was in her room and saw those two sleeping and hugging each other so I took a picture to show you guys," she said nodding to herself. "And now I have to go, bye," she said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"..." They all sweatdroped and lost the colors to their faces.

Deidara got out of his trance and stood up from the chair. He walks out of the kicthen up the stairs too...

(AN:And now you get a cliffhanger yay! Nah just kidding hehe you will get more)

(Whit Sasori and Sakura normal pov)

Sakura and Sasori have finally stopped kissing. Sasori's left hand is now under her panties having a finger inside of her. Sakura is clinging on Sasori's shirt blushing and panting. "Sasori huff I think I'm huff starting to like you huff, " she said between panting. She breaths in and out all the time at the feeling inside of her.

Sasori smiles softly. "I am glad to you hear that Sakura," he takes a strand of her beautiful pink hair between his fingers. "I have always loved you," He smiled softly.

"Sasori,,," she said softly looking at him.

The door burst open. "I love her too un!" Deidara yelled furiously. He stomps madly to Sasori and Sakura. "What are you doing to her un!" Deidara yelled at Sasori.

"Ano...Dei-" He cut her of. "Don't protect him Sakura," he said her name softly.

Deidara takes his hands on Sasori's shoulder and drags him out of the room leaving Sakura left behind.

"..." Sakura sweatdroped at Deidara's action.

(With Deidara and Sasori)

They are now in Deidara's room. "Sasori no danna un let me be in it next time un i love her to you know un," Deidara said with a grin.

Sasori looks unexpectedly at Deidara. "Only if she wants to Deidara," he said.

"Yeah yeah un, I know," Deidara rolled his eyes at Sasori.

Sasori leaves the room silently. Before he closed the door, "The others know too un!" Deidara called after him.

Sasori closed the door and walked to his own room.

Deidara sighed and started to make a sculpture of a half naked Sakura.

**Chapter 4 end**

And fianlly this chapter gets to an end. I hope you like it. I made it really long for all my readers outt there!

I have a question.

Would you like to see Konan start to get feelings for Sakura as the stories goes on? Please tell me!

And review but no flames thank you, I did my best without a beta reader


End file.
